


It overflows, it always runs

by milkywaywide



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: (i guess), Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: Soul feels like he’s dreaming, but Maka wakes right up.





	It overflows, it always runs

It is to be expected, really.

Nobody is ever surprised when they find out that a meister is to marry their weapon and vice versa. It’s not taboo or forbidden, if anything, it’s simply expected that at some point _stuff_ will happen considering the intense, _intimate_ , relationship with a peer at an age where hormones are, even if on a varying level, affecting everyone.

So it is to be expected.

But Soul never allows himself to dwell on it.

He never thinks of how Maka’s grown strong and lean, he never thinks of how their clothes always seem to smell like the both of them, he never thinks of the way her hips swing from side to side when she’s walking, he never thinks of how bright her eyes look when the sun’s bearing down on them, he never thinks of how her body seems to fit his perfectly when they fall asleep watching TV.

They are meister and weapon, they are partners, they are best friends, and that is all.

But it is to be expected.

And Soul is a sentimental little thing, as much as he’d like to pretend he’s not.

So he suffers for it because of course he does, and he can all but see the “UNREQUITED” pink neon sign right above her head, casting a glow that’s somehow both ugly and beautiful.

The image haunts him like a ghost, a ghost that’s maybe been to the washer and had some red clothes bleed on her, but still. If it is to be expected then why does he feel like this?

One day she’s making bedroom eyes at him (literally, as she’s just woken up) and it’s too much, there’s a weird little boogie on her right eye and he must be half-asleep too since he just sticks his hand and picks it out.

Soul feels like he’s dreaming, but Maka wakes right up.

His teeth are as sharp as his wit and his fingers are so cold they could have cut right into her skin. They’re cold on contact, but she finds once they’re gone that her face is hot and the places he touched are almost burning.

It’s almost like he tried his hand at branding her skin and it pisses her off, because that’s just so _like him_ , even if he’s doing it unconsciously. It’s so like him to mess with her just because he can, just because he is who he is.

She can’t move and her heart’s beating way faster than it should for someone who’s just woken up (she’s pretty sure this might kill her) and she can’t seem to move, not even close her eyes, currently wide open.

And Maka is a sentimental little thing, as much as she’d like to pretend she’s not.

But it is to be expected.

They are meister and weapon, they are partners, they are best friends, and that is all.

Soul’s always been like this, a jumble of things that shouldn’t go together. Those red eyes and white hair, those pianist fingers and insecurity, that gnarly scar across his chest and detached attitude. He is an infuriating jumble of things that shouldn’t go together but when Maka is honest with herself, she realizes that it’s not unlike the very foundation of the Maka-and-Soul relationship: two people who shouldn’t possibly go together, and yet, here they are.

But Maka never allows herself to dwell on it.

So it is to be expected.

And nobody is but Maka and Soul themselves is surprised when it finally happens, when she pulls him by the collar and kisses him right on the mouth. It’s just a peck, nothing impressive: if anything, it’s clumsy. But her heart races, races like it does only when she’s in battle, and it’s the funniest of feelings she feels, like her life’s finally begun.

It is to be expected, really.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of an exercise in repetition and it’s not amazing but why not. Title’s from Sun in Your Eyes from Grizzly Bear which is apparently a song about doing drugs in the rain forest so there’s that—some might argue that being in love is not that different from doing drugs in the rain forest (I personally wouldn’t know as I’ve never done drugs in the rain forest—oddly enough, not for lack of opportunity).
> 
> (a part of me feels like I missed out on the opportunity to name this after a Blur song, though, so eh. Blur’s just too angsty! I mean, this is angsty but angsty Blur is angst level hard)


End file.
